


happy halloween

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [31]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ???? - Freeform, ??????????? - Freeform, ???probably????????, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Body Horror, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Gags, Halloween, Hentai, Horror, I suppose?, Lemon, Masochism, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, candy gag, chocolate gag, knifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 31st:</p><p>bill cipher calls you over to the mystery shack on an "urgent matter"</p><p>turns out he's just a horny son of a bitch.</p><p>not that you mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy halloween

You pathetically dragged two pillowcases full of candy through the front door of the mystery shack, your arms tired as you lifted them and carried them through the threshold. You would still be out gathering candy, but bill had called you over on an “urgent matter”.

“bill?” you called up the stairs, dragging your haul of candy up with you as you ascended.

He must have known that the shack would be empty because the twins had dragged stan and ford with them trick-or-treating. Or, mabel did, rather. Dipper didn’t have the energy to argue with her.

You set your candy down in the hall upstairs, and continued exploring upstairs trying to find bill.

“bill,” you called again, “what was so important you had to….” You stopped mid-sentence as you walked into the twin’s room, finding bill in human form.

“holy crow.” You gasped, staring at him with your mouth agape.

His golden blonde hair was messy, and covered one of his eyes, which had very dark irises. His pointed nose accompanied a crooked smile and faint freckles on his cheeks. he had a sharp jawline, and a slender figure, dressed in black dress pants and shoes, a white dress shirt, a yellow vest, a black bow tie, and black gloves.  
He also had a small- almost comically so- top hat on his head, and his cane in his hand.

“like what you see, doll?” he asked, his voice the same.

You couldn’t answer, you were too busy taking it all in.

He strolled leisurely towards you, tossing his cane in the air and snapping his fingers, making it disappear.

He lifted your chin gently, so you were staring him right in his almost glowing eye.

“I said...like what you see, doll?” he purred, smirking down at your dumbstruck face.

“uh…” you squeaked nervously, “y-yeah. How did you…I mean…who’s body is this?” you asked him.

His smiled widened, sending shivers down your spine.

“mine. This one’s all my own.”

You weren’t going to ask him to clarify. You’d rather him stay quiet for a moment as you gathered your thoughts, realizing why he’d called you here.

“so why’d you call me here?” you questioned, wanting your suspicions confirmed, wringing your hands nervously.

He had a strange look on his face now, releasing your chin and stepping backwards, turning around completely and grabbing a chair that sat by dipper’s bedside, placing it in the middle of the room.

“well you see, I’ve had quite a few problems with this new meatsuit.” He said, sitting down and leaning his elbow on an invisible surface as he rested his chin in his hand.

“like?” you prompted, stepping further into the room.

He snapped his fingers as if trying to remember a word for something. “what is it called, what Is it called…? Oh! Yes! Um, arousal? I keep getting aroused. And it’s always when I think certain things about you. Like what we did in my true form.” He said matter of factly, bringing up very embarrassing memories.

You blushed at that. “o-okay…you brought me all the way here just to tell me that?” with bill, you never knew what he really meant when he was talking. He had to be clear on his intentions here.

He shook his head, his legs beginning to spread. “I need your help.” He said casually, still leaning on his elbow. “I would like to try sexual intercourse with you. Like two humans would.”

Your face was probably bright red. Because hey, it wasn’t every day you had a smoking hit guy sitting in front of you wanting to have sex with you. Well, maybe. If a floating, glowing, egotistical dorito counted as a horny guy.

“you- wait, what?” you were just stalling now, buying as much time as possible.

“what, have you gone deaf, kid? I have to learn the ins and outs of being human in order to…blend in. plus, I’ve been watching you. And you’ve had some pretty kinky dreams about me before!” he grinned madly, pupils wide in excitement. “so what’dya say?”

“bullshit.” You muttered, pushing your hair back.

He shrugged, still smiling. “I suppose you got me there. I just reaaally wanna feel you in the real world.”

You blushed harder, and his grin widened, if that was even possible. God, he loved to watch you squirm.

But It wasn’t like you hadn’t talked about this before….the two of you occasionally discussed the possibility of him becoming human and you…helping him out. With great detail. And it wasn’t like he had no ide what he waas getting himself into, either. You’d occasionally had a…sex dream about him, but that was beside the point. He was…not human in those dreams.

But he wasn’t in his triangular form either.

You couldn’t speak. You were going over what would happen to you if you said no, and why a very small part of you wanted to. You knew, him being a powerful demon, that he could easily kill you and wipe you from everyone’s minds, and you’d be gone without a trace.

But bill liked you. Evidently In more ways than one. And you liked him back. So hey, if you were willing…

Yeah. You decided to see how things would pan out.

You nodded slightly, knowing how crazy this was. “okay.” The word was barely audible, but bill must have heard you, because he clapped his hands together.

“great! Now, to start, would you be a dear and pick up a knife from that table?” he said as if he was telling his assistant to get him a coffee as he pointed to a table that sat behind you, 15 different blades lying on it’s surface.

You started to feel sick.

You slowly turned and approached the table, carefully examining the weapons before selecting one.

“Choose any one you like.” His voice was smooth and low, sounding predatory.

You took a steadying breath, and picked up a silver switchblade with a colorless flame design etched on the side of it.

You turned back around, moving towards him.

He bit his lip. “nice choice…that one’s my favorite.”

He took off his yellow vest, and began unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor beside him.

His skin was smooth and pale, his shoulders covered in freckles that were barely visible.

“come a little closer, kid.” He smiled, leaning forward. “I won’t bite unless you ask me to.” That comment went straight to your core.

“stand behind me…” he said lazily, still smiling at you. You did as he said, and he continued.

“go nuts.” He laughed, shifting his shoulder blades.

You saw this coming. You knew bill liked pain, and you’d figured he liked it more than you’d originally thought the moment you picked up the knife.

You stared for a moment, then you slowly lowered the knife. You lightly trailed nonsense patterns on his back, adding pressure overtime. When you built up the courage, you pushed the knife into his flesh.

He breathing hitched, and his body tensed as his blood began dripping down his back.

You could hear his flesh tearing as the blood spilled all over the chair and dripped onto the floor, sending a shiver, you didn’t know whether bad or good, down your spine. 

You continued your jagged cuts until there was one word carved into his back.

“mine”

You brought your face down to his wound and pushed your tongue inside, pushing through the torn flesh and muscle and lapping up his blood. the hand that wasn’t holding the knife had come up to scratched the inside of his cut, blood caking under your fingernails.

He let out an outright moan at that, and you could feel the wetness pooling in your panties.

He let out a dark chuckle as you dropped the knife and pushed your other set of fingers into one of the jagged cut and scratching.

“now, I know you’ve thought about doing this before.” He arched his back as you pulled your tongue away and bit into his neck, your teeth sinking into his flesh.

He whimpered at that, one of his hands coming up and threading itself in your hair.

He chuckled breathlessly. “jeez, kid. You really know how to get me going.”

You smirked, licking the bite marks as you pulled your mouth away from him again.

“well, you’re only human after all.” You said teasingly.

You looked at his face, to see that his hooded eye was indeed glowing.

“not completely, doll.” You assumed he meant that he was still a demon, but no. oh, no you were way off base.

At first, you thought it was just your imagination, but your eyes had not deceived you. You counted at least nine black tentacles sprouting from the cuts on his back, further ripping his pale skin.

You gasped as one of them came up to lightly caress your cheek, while another lightly wrapped itself around your waist under your shirt.

“come stand in front of me.” Bill said, a third tentacle making a “come hither” motion as it came around the front of bill.

You did as he said, the tentacles continued getting thicker the longer they got. They didn’t have suckers, they were just…long and sleek.

They felt sort of like tongues, yet nothing like them at all.

It was hard to describe.

You swallowed harshly, noticing a rather impressive bulge in bill’s pants as he began to undo them, then moving to lift your shirt over your head, dropping it to the floor. You didn’t know what had made you do that.

“you did what I wanted…” bill began, a tentacle undid your bra and letting it it fall to the ground next to your shirt.

Before you could cover your exposed chest, a tentacle wrapped around your wrist. Then another, and two more around your ankles.

You were lifted off the ground, your arms held firmly on either side of you above your head, a third tentacle wrapped around your waist for support.

Bill snapped his fingers, and you were naked.

“…now let me do what you want.”

You blushed as the tentacles forced your legs apart, exposing you completely right in front of his face.

Chuckling darkly, he lifted his still gloved hands, gripping your ass and pulling you closer.

“my, my, my…you’re already so wet, I’m not sure it’s necessary that I do this.”

Despite his words, you felt one of the tentacles begin to rub your clit, and you strained against the restraining ones.

“bill, please…” you gasped, needing his mouth on you.

He made a satisfied noise, and slowly began to bring his face forward.

The tentacle on your clit picked up speed as he licked a long broad stripe up your dripping sex.  
His thumbs gently rubbed your inner thighs, making you (attempt to) squirm and buck against his face.

His tongue pushed inside you, tasting your inner walls as they contracted.

The tentacles allowed you to move, and you bucked against his face, fucking yourself on his tongue. Oh, god you were riding a demon’s tounge. That thought alone made you nearly cum.

You were muttering curses and his name and continued your motions, your orgasm rapidly approaching.

Then his pulled away, a maniacal grin on his face.

You cried out in frustration, feeling your orgasm slowly ebb away.

“Bill oh god oh please!” you begged as the tentacles tightened their grip again, rendering you helpless.

He chuckled again, enjoying this a little too much, and bit down on your thigh, his teeth biting through the soft flesh.

You outright moaned at that, trying to spread your legs even farther.

“mmm….you need to be quiet doll…” he growled against your thigh, lifting a hand and snapping his fingers. Then there was chocolate in your mouth.

“don’t chew it…” he warned, licking the bite he had made, lapping up the blood as you did with him.

“what I’m going to do now…” he said, relaxing back in his chair, watching as three tentacles slowly made their way up your legs.

“is watch my tentacles fuck you before I do so myself.” And with those words, a tentacle shot inside you.

You exclaimed at the odd sensation, feeling the strange thing thrust inside you.

It had wasted no time picking up speed, until it was so deep inside you if felt like it was right next to your sweet spot. It was so, so close…

Then another tentacle pushed it’s way inside you, splitting you open as they fucked you.

The chocolate in your mouth had melted, and you’d just barely began to make noise when you heard a snap of some fingers, and more appeared in your mouth.

You had just now noticed how bill looked. Oh, the look on his face….

He watched your pussy with a wolfish grin on his face, his eye glowing bright yellow. His hair was messy, and he had dried blood on his shoulders, breathing heavily.  
His pants were undone, his hard cock in his hand, jacking himself off. The blood from the bite on your thigh drying on his lips, and leaving a barely visible layer of blood on his cock. 

He noticed you staring, and licked his lips before winking at you.

As he winked, the tips of both the tentacles felt as if they were licking your g-spot, and you came, your arousal squirting into the floor in front of bill.

“mmm….nrgg…shit.” he moaned, snapping his fingers and forcing the tentacles to lower you slightly so you were hovering just above his erect cock, which was standing on it’s own.

One of the tentacles pulled out of you completely, the other slowing it’s motions as your legs were pulled as far apart as they would go, and your arms were held firmly above your head.

You swallowed the melted chocolate again, panting heavily as the tentacles slowly lowered you onto him. Bill didn’t replace the sweet.

There were tears in your eyes as the tentacles bounced you up and down on his cock so you were riding him, your arms straining against the tentacles.

The third tentacle that was nowhere to be found earlier had made it’s way to your ass, covered in the blood, pushing it’s way inside you.

You rode bill as one of his tentacle fucked your ass, and another accompanied his cock, feeling your second orgasm building quickly.

Your screams were equal to that of a porn star’s when the tentacle that had pulled out of you to make way for bill’s cock began thrusting inside you.

You came again, your walls clamping down as much as they could, the tentacles bouncing you faster.

Hot tears streamed down your face as you screamed to the top of your lungs in both pain and ecstasy.

You were so high on your own orgasm that you didn’t even notice him Cuming inside you until it was dripping from your hole.

The dark tendrils curled inside you as the others began slowing their motions, the tentacle in your ass slowly exiting you.

You let out a breathy whine as they slowly positioned you upright, lowering you into bill’s lap, his cock still inside you.

The two in your pussy exited, making their way upward and forcing themselves in your mouth. You sucked on them, the sweetness of both your and bill’s arousal coating them.

Bill watched with wide, excited eyes as you sucked his tentacles clean, biting his lip and giving out a moan.

The rest of his dark tendrils released your arms and legs, as well as unwrapping themselves from your midriff.

You moaned, your head falling weakly on his shoulder as his bit your neck.

You had lost the ability to speak, but still moaned out a pathetic attempt at his name.

He pulled his mouth from your neck, shushing you. “I know, y/n. just go to sleep.” He then kissed you, an exhausted smile on his face. He pulled away, and you looked him in his still glowing eye before passing out, hearing him whisper one sentence.

“see you in the dreamscape, doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for reading my October writing challenge! I won't be posting for quite a while sfter one last story in early November, but I should be back writing by either Christmas or the new-year :)
> 
> so incase I din't see ya,
> 
> good morning, good evening, and goodnight!


End file.
